


quick (kiss me)

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Sam sees an ex he never wanted to see again while out with Clint, so he does the one thing he knows will make his ex jealous.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Kudos: 33





	quick (kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt/quote:  
> “That’s my ex. Makeout with me and make him jealous.”

“You’re ridiculous. That’s like the fifth dog you’ve stopped to pet,” Sam complains as he walks with Clint.

“So, what about it, Sammy? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with petting strangers' dogs!” Clint argues, playfully glaring at Sam. “Especially if the owner says yes when you ask them.”

“Clint, we’ve only been out for like a half an hour. You don’t see a problem in that?” Sam asks.

“Problem? There’s no problem. Pfft,” Clint shakes his head.

Sam rolls his eyes, though a small smile appears on his face. “Whatever you say,” he says quietly. “Honestly, we’re never gonna get anything done today,” Sam groans.

“Did you honestly expect us to get anything done to begin with?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Sam. “When me and you are together?”

“You’re right. How silly of me to think such a thing,” Sam rolls his eyes. He sighs as he glances around, seeing all the random children and parents who are also enjoying their day at the park. Sam just wanted to get out for a while after being cooped inside for nearly a week, and then Clint begged to come with him because he was _bored_ , and Sam said yes because he doesn’t mind Clint’s company.

Then, that’s when Sam spots _him_.

Gavin. His ex-boyfriend, who he hasn't seen the guy in two years, because Gavin cheated on him and Sam was absolutely devastated when he had to break up with Gavin. It was a pretty nasty break up.

“Clint,” Sam breathes, eyes wide as he stares at Gavin. He quickly looks away when he sees Gavin finally spot him. This is the last thing Sam wanted to happen. Sam desperately doesn’t want to talk to Gavin.

“Sam, you alright?” Clint asks when he looks over and sees Sam looking shaken up.

Sam glances over at Gavin again, before looking at Clint. “Kiss me,” he says.

“Excuse me?” Clint asks, blinking a few times with confusion.

“My ex is over there. Makeout with me so I can make him jealous.” Sam hisses with pleading eyes.

“Shit,” Clint says before grabbing Sam and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, that surprises Sam, because he never expected Clint Barton to be such a great kisser.

Sam instantly relaxes and starts kissing Clint back, gently resting his hand on Clint’s arm.

“Sam?”

Sam quickly pulls away from the kiss, though he keeps his hold on Clint because he knows that it’s Gavin who’s spoken to him. Sam hesitantly looks over, and there he is. Standing right in front of him. Sam can see the jealousy in Gavin’s eyes already. Which is exactly what Sam wanted.

“Gavin,” Sam mumbles, his body instantly tensing up.

“Wow. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” Gavin says, crossing his arms against his chest. “See you on the news all the time. Could hardly believe it that my Sam Wilson is buddies with Captain America.”

Sam glares at him. “I am _not_ yours,”

Gavin clears his throat, and looks over at Clint. “Hi, I’m Gavin. You are?” He asks, holding his hand out.

Clint doesn’t shake his hand though, he only wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and pulls him closer. “Clint,” he replies simply. “I’m Sam’s boyfriend.”

Gavin looks over at Sam. “Moved on pretty quickly, huh?”

“Really? That’s what you think? It’s been two years Gavin. Besides, it’s absolutely none of your business on who I date now. You lost that right after you cheated on me,” Sam snaps.

“That was _two years ago_!” Gavin shouts with frustration.

“It doesn't matter whether it was two days ago! You cheated, and you threw away our relationship of five years for some blonde b-“

“Sam!” Clint exclaims, finally earning Sam’s attention. “Honey, we’ve got to get going. We promised Steve we’d meet him at the tower twelve. We’re gonna be late if we don’t start moving now.”

Sam took a deep breath, and slowly nods. “Y- Yeah. You’re right,”

“Let’s go,” Clint whispers softly, and gently grabs Sam’s hand and starts pulling Sam away.

“Typical!” Gavin shouts. “Always having someone else pick your fights for you!”

Clint instantly stops, let’s go of Sam, and marches over to Gavin, punching him square in the face, throwing him straight to the ground. “Don’t fucking speak about Sam like that ever again. He’s more of a man than you will ever be,” Clint snaps, before turning and looking at Sam. “Shall we?”

“Clint,” Sam breathes, speechless. “You just-“

Clint grins. “Come on, we really do have to go meet Steve. He’ll be pissed if we miss training,” he says, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him away from the park. “That guy was a real dick, huh?”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah, you could say that,” he mumbles.


End file.
